<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The correct way to use B.A.R.F' by Sk10969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401689">The correct way to use B.A.R.F'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969'>Sk10969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers running through his hair caresses him to comfort him and show-out his ability to the spider. He bends down and left a kiss on his boy’s forehead and then his ear bone and said to him, gently as he turned off the vision that creates by the Binary Augmented Retro-Framing.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back to reality and receive your reward, shall we?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The correct way to use B.A.R.F'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm... Mr. Stark? Are you there?”</p>
<p>The giant wooden door was opened, a boy looks inside the room carefully through the space between the door and the other door. He wants to see Mr. Stark now, it is his desire for this moment. He wants to tell the man something, something that might freak him out but also maybe he will be so peacefully to hear it. It is an urge now.</p>
<p>But the reality had made the boy down; the man is not in his room. The only ‘man’ who is now in the room or the whole building is Friday, the A.I system that created by the Ironman.</p>
<p>“Mr. Parker, I’m sorry to say that Boss is now outside the building. If you allow me, may I contact Boss?”</p>
<p>An unformed voice appeared in the air, following by the sudden light up lights. The boy shanked his head after a while, and walk towards the man’s bed. Whole white but full of the smell of the man, nobody knows how many times that the boy wishes to lay down on his bed, smelling the unique smell of the perfect man, dream about all the kink about the man.</p>
<p>He sighed. What if Mr. Stark thinks that he is an untreatable freak? What if Mr. Stark feels disgusted about him and start to stay away from him or never appear in his view again? All these little emotions had drowned the boy in his mental ocean. He has stuck in the giant black hole with the name of Tony Stark, and he knows he will never come out.</p>
<p>“Sir, Mr. Parker is now waiting in your room now.”</p>
<p>“Spidey? What the hell that he is doing here?”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the boy heard the system and the man sound, they have a brief conversation and soon the man opened his room door. Luckily he didn’t sound firm or annoyed by the boy, but sounded more…surprise?</p>
<p>“Oh hey Mr. Stark… I’m here for ehm…”</p>
<p>The boy turned to face the man, but not in his blue eyes that make him fallen in him. He starts to mumble and he is freaked out at the moment. He never thought that the man will come back to the building at this speed, he thought he still has some time to think twice or maybe thousands before he meets this man.</p>
<p>“You come here for ehm? Look, kid, I’m sorry to say so but there is no ‘ehm’ in this building now and we don’t even have a teammate or an agent called ‘ehm’. Maybe you remember the name wrongly or you had been controlled by the Maxwell version Reindeer Game? I thought he is now in the prison of Asgard?”</p>
<p>The man looks carefully at the boy. Well okay…instead of just looking at the boy, Tony is more looks like he is observing the spider guy. He then walks towards the bar counter and starts to pour some alcohol for himself and he is now ready to call the suit.</p>
<p>“No No, Mr. Stark! Ehmmm… I’m here because I have something important that I need to tell you as soon as possible and even now…”</p>
<p>Still, Peter mumbling around and he starts to play with his fingers as he keeps lowers down his body to try to avoid eye contact with the iron one. He looks like he is too nervous to speak out the truth and he needs some alcohol to encourage himself. But unfortunately, he is still underage.</p>
<p>“Well then, why don’t you just spilled it out? Come’ on boy, I know you can do it!”</p>
<p>He put the drinks away and looks straight into the boy, seemed like he wants to open the boy's mind, and starts to study those veins and cells. But this had made the boy more nervous and nervous. But like a miracle, Peter finally stops mumbling.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, I know you were in BDSM relationship before… Can you be the one who controls me? To let me behave myself for you as a good boy and be brave to receive your punishment if I being a bad boy?”</p>
<p>Peter lifts his head and uses a kind of puppy gaze to look in the man’s eyes and how could Tony say no to him. Apart from that, he still has a string that keeps telling him as Peter is still underage. But as long as it is a healthy relationship, no one will get hurt. There is only what Peter wants and without those that cannot be accepted by Peter.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what are you talking about? Are you really sure that it is the thing you need now? What’s the reason here?”</p>
<p>A beat for the kid. A slip for the man.</p>
<p>He gazed at him, waiting for his reason. And finally, he split it out from his throat.</p>
<p>“Because I was so fuck up for the whole life.”</p>
<p>So the story began.</p>
<p>Birds chips outside the window, children screaming and laughing as they are playing with their cute little friends at the park nearby. The sun still hanging on the blue massive sky, and the moon and her fellow stars probably just hiding behind the clouds or beyond the ozone layer.</p>
<p>It is a wonderful morning; fathers tiding their tie, trying to look smart in front of their beloved children and boss or just want to show-off to their colleague, the lovely mothers cooking and preparing the boxed meal in the tiny kitchen before kissing the lips of their husband and the forehead of their naughty children. Everything looked perfect in the QueensRoad, except there is a bored little spider is hanging himself at the top of the building.</p>
<p>“Karen, is that all the bad guys are on leave today?” said the little spider.</p>
<p>He is so bored and he starts to use his web to create some craft. The Statue of Liberty, the Tower Eiffel Paris, the London Bridge, the …</p>
<p>“Mr. Parker, you have a few lectures and a rehearsal for the general knowledge quiz in this afternoon.”</p>
<p>A woman's voice identified by the brain asher sound vibrates the fluid in the cochlea with the form of sound waves and the nerve impulse sends to the brain along the nerves. Soft but without any emotion, just like what she is, another AI robot created by Tony Stark.</p>
<p>“Dude! I just finish my whole year syllabus in my room last night! Can’t you just help to pass a leave slip to the lecturers? I need a break and I need to catch some bastard, I’m bored!”</p>
<p>Peter lay down on the floor behind him as his hand opens wide, just like he want to hug the fluffy clouds that floating on the sky. A sigh escaped from his lips, he looks up to the sky, trying to ignore her words and have a short nap that needs a few minutes or a few hours or maybe half of the day to complete.</p>
<p>The world is still what the spiders saw just now, hubbub but peacefully. Everyone is doing their jobs, walking or cycling to their destination which just a stone’s throw away from where they were or maybe typing in front of the poor computer, nobody is crossing other people's lines and nobody is trying to upset the balance of the day.</p>
<p>maybe I should really take a short leave or maybe I should go to a distant junction to catch something or prevent someone from being bad? Maybe I should just lay down here for the whole day since there is no one who can find me out here. This is what this little spider is thinking about at this tranquility moment.</p>
<p>Despite that his spirit wants to do so, the result turned bad or even worst.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t remember wrongly, there are still a few minutes to your first lecture of today. Why you are still hanging out with your web here, are you going to explain to me? Kid.”</p>
<p>Another voice interrupts the spider’s mind, a firm but full of concern about the boy in front of him. The boy quickly sits up straight and looks up to find the man, but he saw nothing but a red suit floating on the air, an empty suit. He turns his face to left and then right and then left again, but he found nothing except the air surrounding him or maybe some human skin particles that had turned into the dust in the air particles.</p>
<p>“In front of you.” Said by the man’s sound again.</p>
<p>The kid gulped, slowly turns his head, and face the man in front of him. He dressed in a suit, a well-fitting overcoat that is grey in a colour set of the man’s sturdy body. He can’t read what is on the man’s mind as he is wearing dark glasses now.</p>
<p>“Ehm... Hey, Mr. Stark… well it is a wonderful morning, isn’t it? There are no troubles around and none of those bad guys want to do something bad again…” The kid said anxiously and he refuses to look into the man’s eyes again.</p>
<p>“Answer my question.”</p>
<p>The man extends his hand, forcing the kiddo to look straight into his eyes and answer his question. </p>
<p>“Well… you see, Mr. Stark, I have already finished my whole year syllabus all on my own last night. I’m tired to look at those books again… and the lecturers speak too slowly to all of the students just like she taught she was the cleverest one…” </p>
<p>His voice turned lower and lower as he moves his sight slowly out from the man’s. he knows he was wrong and he should be on the way to the lecture or maybe already sitting in the lecture room waiting for his lecturer to start the class, but he just doesn’t want to do like that, he tried to be controlled by another man who doesn’t have the right to control him as he is where smarter than the old man.</p>
<p>But the man seemed like he is somewhat dissatisfied with the kid’s answer, he turns the younger face back to his face again and frowned. He is not trying to ignore those black shadows under the boy’s eyes but he knows that he should throw the kid back to his lecture before it is too late.</p>
<p>And that is what he going to do now.</p>
<p>Whether he willing to attend the lectures or not, he will attend in time and will not miss any one of them.</p>
<p>“You have five minutes to go and attend your lecture. Make sure you are in the lecturer that you should be when I have asudden checked in your college. You don’t want to miss your present for being well these days, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>。。。</p>
<p>“Einstein theory reparatory. This means energy equal to mass times speed of light square…”</p>
<p>There’s a woman, short hair, wearing a white shirt and a formal skirt, holding a whiteboard marker, and point at the equation on the whiteboard. Her sharp voice travels through the whole class, even throughout the lecture room’s wooden door.</p>
<p>Just like what the spider told the iron’s, the lecturer speaks as slow as an old turtle. Slowly and slowly, she is disturbing the spider’s mind which is absolutely definitely not necessary at this time. </p>
<p>He looks outside the window which is just a huge big glass that separates the lecture room and the corridor. He is thinking about what if the iron’s one really comes for a search without notification and found out that his boy is not concentrating at the lecture and even didn’t takeout any notes for the lecture’s contents, does he really going to punish the naughty boy and gives him an unforgettable experience? Maybe he will but it still an unknown.</p>
<p>His thought go even far when the lecturer starts to flaunt her wonderful life, he starts to think what if the iron’s really found out that he’s being bad again, will he punish him at the plain sight? Will he spank him or left him alone in a black house? </p>
<p>His kink made him unbearable, he can feel his blood steaming under his skin. He licks his lips, he wants the daydream to become reality.</p>
<p>But hey guess what? Fancy had become real.</p>
<p>He saw the man walk along the corridor outside the lecture room. He’s still wearing the suit that he was wearing this morning and the same sunglasses and stops in front of the wooden door. He made another move and a sound of knocking the vibrated in everyone’s ear. The female lecturer stops her speech and approaches the door. He starts a conversation with her outside the door, a brief conversation.</p>
<p>The lecture room quickly falls into a hubbub atmosphere. They all wondering why the Ironman, Mr. Tony Stark suddenly appear in their school. Although they have already seen him once during the Septemberfoundation announcement concert.</p>
<p>Soon, she comes back into the lecture room and point at our cute little spider and ask him to go out of the lecture room there’s a man who wanted to see him.</p>
<p>He turns his head to left and to right and then back to the lecturer, raise a finger up and point at himself, ask “me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Now please do not waste my time.”</p>
<p>He stands up quickly and moves his leg towards the man. He turned his body to close the door but found the out the lecturer stands behind him, outside the lecture room.</p>
<p>“Em… I know it is quite rude to say so but are you going to give us some space?”</p>
<p>The younger look at her and ask. If he can just say it out loud, he wishes her to leave and get out of his line of vision.</p>
<p>“No, I think I have the responsibility to take care of my students when he is alone with another guy who he might never speak to before. Did said something wrongly, Mr. Stark? ” Said she. She made no hesitation to capture the upcoming scene.</p>
<p>Yes, but not in a college but in a primary school.</p>
<p>“Well, she can stay if she wants, she has the right. Isn’t she?”</p>
<p>He said and he laughs like an old uncle but more childish but this is what made him out of ordinary and unique.</p>
<p>The younger nob and faced the older, he does not dare to look into his eyes but the floor in front of him. His fingers pester each other as he felt indescribable wound up. He knows he shouldn’t felt so as there's a third party in the area, but he can’t control the emotion.</p>
<p>“Seemed like someone is being like a rebel, isn’t it? Mr. Parker, where’s your lecture’s notes or something else that should appear in your place? Do not tell me that you have already kept it inside your back before I came and saw you daydreaming in the room.”</p>
<p>He said firmly and he saw the laughing lecturer when he accidentally peeks her. Without any reason, he has no good feeling on her and if it is possible to rewrite the history, he wishes he never said she has the right to stand there and be an audience. A person like her shouldn't have the right standing in front of him.</p>
<p>But he remains his gaze on the spider.</p>
<p>He felt his head became heavier and he couldn't answer the man’s question until he orders him to do so. He heard himself said sorry and that’s all. Nevertheless, he also heard a laughing noise, although the master tried to hide it.</p>
<p>“Somebody needs to be reminded who he belongs to, if I ask you to get down on your knee now, what’s the color?”</p>
<p>He said in the weird atmosphere as the lecturer stop her laugh and her face turn into shock and seemed like she doesn’t believe that the younger and the older is know each other. Well maybe a spider will never be a friend of the eagle, but not the spider in front of her.</p>
<p>So do the younger. He lifts his head when he heard the man said he wanted him to kneel down in the plain slight. He never dares to think so and it’s never part of his kink before. It’s too crazy and insane.</p>
<p>But he knows, whatever they are facing, MrStark will always keep his spider boy safe from any dangerous situation that is possible to happen to the kid. Such as, now, if he really gets inside the role in the middle of the school’s corridor, with this much of eyes looking and staring at them, he might get expelled from the god damn school and Aunt May will find out everything, included her niece secret identity is one of the famous superhero, the Spider-Man.</p>
<p>But he trusts his man.</p>
<p>Green.</p>
<p>He didn’t say his answer out but he turns it into action. He lowers down the position of his center of gravity slowly and he went down on his knees. He knows this will change a lot or even everything and causes a lot of unnecessary problems and troubles but he wants this, he knows this what he wants, deeply.</p>
<p>And same as he.</p>
<p>He heard the sound produced by the friction when chairs moved and a lot of drawing in air sound. But it’s not a big deal if he is now with him.</p>
<p>Nothing can stop him from him.</p>
<p>He heard his sigh and a pleasured sound. Everything seemed like all have been varnished and disappear in the area, he can only hear his voice and feel his gaze.</p>
<p>“Good boy. See, you can be very well-behaved if you wanted to.”</p>
<p>His fingers running through his hair caresses him to comfort him and show-out his ability to the spider. He bends down and left a kiss on his boy’s forehead and then his ear bone and said to him, gently as he turned off the vision that creates by the Binary Augmented Retro-Framing.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back to reality and receive your reward, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>